


New Year, new experiences

by MissBluebelles



Series: Something new [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Established Shance, Love, M/M, New Years, Smut, Switching, Top Lance (Voltron), space lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBluebelles/pseuds/MissBluebelles
Summary: It's the first day of the new year on Earth. And even if they're in space, Lance is pretty set on celebrating. And why not spice it up a little by trying out new things since it's a new year?Set after the events of Prettier than Most (not necessary not read before, but you're welcome to ^^)Aka: Lance wants to top Shiro for once, and Shiro loves his boyfriend so he says okay. It's pretty much just porn...





	New Year, new experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Hope everyone had a good 2017, and get to experience an even better 2018!!! :D 
> 
> Here's some Shance smut to follow up on "Prettier than Most" <3 I haven't proofread it or anything since I wrote it in a rush, so I hope (and think) there aren't too many mistakes...  
> Now I've got to get back on working on my final essay :')

Excited steps echoed through the castle halls. Shiro heard them long before he could see the person responsible, but that didn’t matter. He knew it was Lance. Only the blue paladin could make his steps reflect his mood. 

“Shiro!” The bedroom door swished open to Shiro’s right, and he glanced into that direction as Lance practically jumped inside. 

“Lance,” he greeted him. The blue eyes shone at him, and Shiro fought down a chuckle when Lance’s expression reminded him of the dog he used to have as a kid. “What are you so excited about?” he asked with a fond smile, as Lance all but threw himself into his arms for a hug. 

“Shiro! Do you know what day it is today!?” Lance exclaimed eagerly and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. 

Shiro sifted through his memory to see if there was anything special about the day. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, he was pretty sure of that. He tried to remember if it was an anniversary of some sorts, but ended up shorthanded. 

“No, I don’t,” he frowned lightly. “Is it something special going on?” 

“Shiro, it’s _the day!_ ”

“Nope, don’t know what that is,” Shiro teased and pinched Lance’s nose. The lean man made a frustrated noise and gestured animatedly with his arms as he explained.

“It’s the first day of the new year!!” he shouted wildly. “We missed New Years Eve yesterday!” A pout worked its way unto Lance’s face as he processed what he’d just said himself. Shiro was mildly surprised. Every time he’d gone up into space, he lost track of time. He hadn’t even bothered to try keeping track of it, seeing as it didn’t really matter as much as it did down on Earth. 

“Oh, I suppose we missed Christmas as well then,” he wondered out loudly, and regretted it the instant his partner’s face fell. Lance’s voice was weak when he responded.

“Oh my goodness, Shiro. We missed Christmas.” A little whine escaped the blue paladin and tore at Shiro’s heart. 

“Lance,” Shiro started and pulled him in for another embrace. However, instead Lance surprised him by shoving him away gently and walk back and forth while muttering irritatedly.

“I can’t believe my family! They didn’t even contact me to wish us a merry Christmas!! How could they!? _Dios mío_ , they’re assholes!”

Shiro caught him in his arms again and laid a soft kiss on Lance’s head to calm him down a little. “I don’t think they did it intentionally, sweetheart. We’ve been close to a sun for the last couple of days, maybe the solar flares have been interrupting the signals? Perhaps they tried, but just couldn’t do it?” he suggested as he petted Lance’s fluffy hair, trying to placate him.

“But Shiro!” Lance continued. “I got through to them today! That’s why I know it’s the first of january!” 

“Maybe they thought… I don’t know, that you already knew? You love Christmas, and they know that.”

“Whatever,” Lance sulked. “They’re all on my naughty list next year,” he muttered and crossed his arms. 

“You mean this year?” Shiro teased again, watching Lance groan with a smile on his face. 

“You know what I mean! Keep this up, and you’ll also be on my naughty list!” Lance warned, waving a finger in Shiro’s face.

“Kinky,” Shiro commented with a straight face, marveling when his love’s cheeks flushed a beautiful red. It was strange, how Lance never seemed to get used to when Shiro flirted with him. Especially since the blue paladin himself seemed to have no trouble when he tried to woo Shiro himself. 

“That’s it. You’re not allowed to talk anymore. I should sew your mouth shut or clean it with soap.” 

“I love you?” 

The stern face Lance tried to keep when scolding Shiro melted at the three words, even if they were phrased like a question. He snuggled close to the taller man, burying himself in his arms.

“I love you too,” he whispered, as if it was a secret. Then he perked up, as if he remembered something he’d forgotten. 

“Oh, right! I almost forgot!” Apparently Shiro had gotten really good at reading his partner. 

“What?” he hummed into Lance’s hair. 

“Can I top you?”

Shiro froze, and for a moment he wasn’t completely sure of what Lance had said.

“I’m sorry? Could you repeat that?” he asked as he let go of Lance. The blue paladin’s eyes beamed at him, full of playfulness. A smirk was present on the tanned face, showing white teeth.

“Let’s have sex, me topping you,” Lance’s grin grew. 

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up. In the whole time they’d been together, Shiro had never questioned the dynamics between the two of them. When they first had sex, it had felt natural to ‘pitch’. And that had felt good. Lance had never complained about it either, so Shiro never thought more of it. He figured it was also a bit of a size thing. He was taller than Lance, so it was easy for him to tower the slender body beneath his, or pick him up during one of their wilder endeavors. Never before had Shiro suspected that Lance might want to fuck him. 

Lance didn’t seem to have noticed Shiro’s inner thoughts in disarray. He continued, “I mean, I like being on the bottom since it feels really good. But I haven’t really topped anyone before… and I’m all for new experiences.” 

“Hah,” was all Shiro managed to express. He was still kind of stuck on Lance’s first question. Because when he thought about it, it didn’t sound all that bad. Shiro had never bottomed before since it didn’t come naturally, he liked being in control. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious about how it felt, especially now that Lance mentioned it. 

“Huh,” he said again. He looked down at Lance who was watching him expectantly. “You know what, I’m not totally against the idea,” answered seriously. 

“But you are a little?” Lance almost visibly wilted. “You don’t have to if you’re unsure,” he started, but was interrupted.

“Sorry, that was badly phrased, Lance,” Shiro apologized. He stroked Lance’s cheek, and Lance leaned into it. “I am very not opposed to the idea.” He smirked when the blue eyes began to glimmer again. “As you said,” he smiled, “it’s a new year. New year, new experiences.” He chuckled when Lance punched the air excitedly. What he didn’t expect, however, was that Lance would pounce on him immediately after that. He fell back on his bed and landed with an ‘oomph’. 

“Lance?” 

“Yeah Shiro?” Lance hummed as he straddled Shiro and pulled off his own shirt. 

“Did you plan to have sex now?” Shiro was mildly alarmed when Lance grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt, but moved to help him with it. 

“Yup, is that okay?” Lance grinned as he looked down on a Shiro without a shirt. Muscle glory! 

“You don’t think the others will wonder where we are? We haven’t eaten dinner yet.” 

Lance scoffed, but his cheeks turned pink. “Nah, I already told Keith that we’d be busy.”

_What._

“What?” Shiro wasn’t sure he’d heard that right. “You told Keith what?” 

Lance had the decency to look a little ashamed, at least. “Well, we were talking… and he kind of assumed that I bottomed… and that pissed me off. So I decided that I wanted to top. And then I remembered that it was a new year… and… I dunno…” he trailed off and looked away. “I walked away and might have mentioned something about having sex?”

Shiro groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

“It’s not like I was absolutely sure you’d say yes!” Lance hurriedly continued. “But I figured that I’d get laid anyhow…” He licked his lips nervously. “Shiro?”

Shiro peered through his fingers. “You’re lucky I love you. Please don’t discuss our sex life with my brother.” 

Lance relaxed on top of Shiro and smiled cutely, “Will do!” He let his hands follow Shiro’s sides, feeling along his muscles.

Shiro brought down Lance’s head and kissed him lovingly, drawing out a soft moan from the other. “Do you want me to guide you through it?” he murmured between kisses. Lance nodded and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s collarbone. 

“Yeah, please,” he breathed lightly.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Lance,” Shiro pointed out as Lance’s kisses trailed down over his chest and stomach. “If you haven’t done it before, it’s natural to be unsure.” 

“I’m pretty sure I want to do it,” Lance snickered. “I’m just afraid I’ll hurt you,” he admitted shortly afterwards. 

Shiro snorted. “Don’t worry Lance. If I think it hurts, you’ll be the first to know.” He moaned when Lance sucked on the skin just above the lining of his pants. “You can take them off, if you want to,” Shiro offered when Lance didn’t move from that position. 

Lance sat up and blushed. “I want to, don’t rush me!” He fumbled awkwardly with Shiro’s zipper before he managed to pull it down. “Help me,” he demanded when he tried to take the pants off completely, but was failing. Shiro obeyed and pushed Lance off himself, stood up and removed them. He noticed Lance staring at him from the bed.

“Like what you see?” he grinned and posed a little. 

“Oh, hun, you know I do,” Lance said and winked. Shiro raised an eyebrow in surprise, he wasn’t expecting Lance to be so straightforward, seeing as he’d been nervous only minutes ago. 

“Any plan on doing something about it?” Shiro asked and gestured to his semi hard cock that was bulging inside his briefs. 

“Babe, totally planning to do something to it.” Lance was eyeing him hungrily, making Shiro feel strangely warm. While he’d been under a lot of appreciative glances, none of them had made him feel like his skin was too hot to stay in. He shivered when he laid down on the bed again, and Lance blew warm air over his hard on. 

“Fuck,” Shiro grunted as he forced himself not to hump Lance’s head. 

“Language,” Lance scolded absently and dragged a finger along the stretched fabric, earning another frustrated grunt. Then he looked up with a shiteating grin, “and you gotta wait until I’ve prepared you properly!” 

Shiro groaned and rolled his eyes. He arched his back to prove a point, “then do it.” Lance’s eyes widened, and he nodded fervently as he rushed up to pull off his own pair of pants. Then he went over to the drawer where he knew Shiro kept the lube. He came back to the bed, pressed a kiss on Shiro’s now fully hardened cock, and freed it from its prison of cloth. Then for some reason, that Shiro couldn’t even begin to fathom, Lance decided to drop the lube and lean over and suck at Shiro’s nipples. Not that Shiro complained, it was just that he wanted Lance’s tongue somewhere else at the moment. 

“Feel good?” Lance murmured questioningly when Shiro all but whined out his pleasure. Shiro observed the pink tongue slip out of perfectly kissable lips to lick at the nub on his chest. He was starting to feel impatient, he wanted more than the oral stimulation. 

“Yeah,” he huffed, making Lance smile in relief. 

“Awesome!”

After what felt like an eternity to Shiro, Lance picked up the bottle of lube again. He pulled off his own boxer-briefs, and Shiro admired the sight of his body, completely exposed only for him. Shiro parted his legs so that Lance could get better seated between them as he coated his fingers with the oil. 

“So I just put a finger in, right?” Lance’s voice came. Shiro hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, so he opened them and glared at the blue paladin. 

“Please try to not break the mood. That was too blunt. But yes, essentially, that is what you’re supposed to do.” Shiro sighed exasperatedly. 

“Sorry,” Lance chuckled and moved around where he was. Shiro tensed slightly when he felt a finger brush against the rim of his ass. He repeated what he always told Lance in his mind, to relax. It wasn’t as easy as he’d thought, and he gained new respect for his lover who made it seem like it. “Relax,” Lance mumbled to him as he took to stroking Shiro’s dick while he carefully brushed his entrance over and over. Shiro might have laughed, if he wasn’t hyperfocused on the sensations tingling through his body.

“Jesus, Lance,” he groaned when Lance pushed the first finger inside. Immediately, the finger disappeared and pressure on his cock vanished.

“Did it hurt?! I’m sorry! I was trying to-” Lance rambled worriedly. He almost pulled back off the bed, but Shiro caught his arm before he could.

“It didn’t hurt Lance. Sure, it felt a bit uncomfortable, but I think that’s because I’m not used to it,” Shiro said to quell the blue paladin’s worries. The pressure had been weird, but a good weird. And it hadn’t been too much as he’d feared somewhere in his mind. 

“Oh, okay,” Lance responded with a blush. “Ehm, then I’ll continue?” 

“Please do,” Shiro said, slightly amused. This time he didn’t tense when the finger entered him. Instead he tried to find a better position to lie in on the bed, to make it easier for Lance as well. He also tried to concentrate more on the feeling of Lance’s warm hand on his cock, going up and down and creating a delicious friction. Shiro moaned wantonly when Lance’s finger went up to the knuckle in his ass. 

“Oh my,” Lance exhaled deeply. Shiro looked at him and saw the red cheeks on the paladin. Everything about Lance screamed of want and desire. It made Shiro even hornier. 

“I-” Shiro huffed uncertainly, “I think you can add another one.” 

“O-okay!” Lance squeaked. Shiro wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the paladin flinch in surprise. But he knew this was new waters for Lance as well, and that was oddly comforting. Another finger slipped into him along with the first, and Shiro shifted to make himself more comfortable. He also noticed that he almost instinctively parted his legs even further to give Lance better room to move. A soft curse came from his partner, and Shiro snorted.

“Huh? What’s funny?” Lance was breathing as heavily as Shiro, seemingly as affected by this change to normal routine as the black paladin. 

“You cursed. Even after telling me to watch my language,” he explained before throwing his head back into his pillow with another raw groan. 

“Ah,” Lance hummed in understandment. “Well,” he huffed, “this is pretty goddamned amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. “Hmm, I think… I think you can add another one now.” 

Lance stopped moving his fingers and looked down on him. “Are you sure? You’re still pretty tense,” he commented and stroked Shiro’s cock tentatively, completely awed by the way the older man was squirming beneath his hands. He pressed in again with both fingers and grazed a spot that felt different from elsewhere. And Shiro shouted without being able to keep his voice down. 

“Definitely sure,” Shiro all but whined. “Oh god, please Lance just do it!” Shiro wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so needy before. The pressure might have started out as uncomfortable, but holy shit. He hadn’t known that the prostate would make it feel so good! Now he knew why Lance always reacted like he did when they had sex. Lance only hummed, but did as Shiro begged, adding a third finger. For a moment, Shiro tensed again, but he forced himself to relax. 

“Are you okay? Do you need a moment?” Lance asked, concern creeping into his voice. 

“Nuh-uh, I’m okay,” Shiro forced out. “I love you,” he added when Lance brushed against the prostate again, making another moan escape Shiro’s lips.

“Love you too,” Lance replied and leaned over his body to kiss him deeply. Shiro chased after Lance’s lips when he pulled back. “Huh, that really works,” Lance said with wonder. 

Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion, “huh? What do you mean?” 

Lance met Shiro for another kiss before he answered. “You once said that I relax when you kiss me, seems like it works both ways.” Shiro perked up when he heard this. He had relaxed- the third finger went in as smoothly as the other two had done before. 

“Oh, you’re right.”

“How does it feel?” 

“Pretty okay, I think. I can understand why you react like you do when I top,” Shiro threw him a confident smirk that Lance was quick to return.

“And I can understand why you like to top so much.” Lance peppered Shiro’s skin with feather light kisses where he could reach, while continuing to stimulate his front and behind. “Do you think you’re ready?” he hummed against skin, purposely grazing Shiro’s prostate.

Shiro took a moment to collect himself. “Yes,” he whispered. It was bordering on being scary to admit. He heard Lance’s breath catch at the admission, and he hurriedly added, “but seriously, add more lube before you go in!” 

Lance snickered, “yeah, I will.” 

After that, the room was filled with moans and harsh panting. Shiro continued to moan, but he was nowhere close Lance’s level of being vocal during sex. He felt so full, but in a good way. And every time Lance pulled out, Shiro moaned at the loss of pressure. That is, until Lance pushed back inside. They came together when Shiro decided that it wasn’t enough to be filled completely, and started to slowly stroke himself in the same rhythm as Lance fucked him. 

When they both laid down beside each other, gasping for breath, Shiro looked over the check the time. “Would you look at that, we haven’t missed dinner yet,” he snorted. He could feel a dull ache in his lower back but dismissed it in favor of looking at a blissed out Lance. “You feeling okay?” he asked with amusement evident in his tone. 

“I think I’ve gone to heaven!” Lance groaned with a smile.

“You’ve gone farther than that. You reached space,” Shiro deadpanned, and Lance groaned again. 

“That was awful!” the tan man complained and turned to lie on his side so he could look at Shiro. His grimace melted into a softer expression when their eyes met. “I love you, Shiro,” Lance said. Shiro pulled him closer to kiss him.

“Love you too,” he murmured. He saw Lance wriggle his eyebrows.

“Soooo, how was it?” The question was serious, and Shiro took a moment to ponder over it. 

“It was nice, felt really good. But I think I prefer seeing you beneath me more,” he admitted. Lance nodded as if he agreed with Shiro’s reasoning. 

“Yeah, I get where you’re coming from. I like having you on top too,” Lance concurred. Then a wide grin spread on his face, “just gotta say this though...” Apprehension filled Shiro when he saw the playful expression on the love of his life’s face. “You were really cute, Shiro!” 

“Oh my goodness, Lance.” 

“What?”

“You’re a dork, you know that, right?”

“But a dork who loves you.” 

“Yes. And I love you too.” 

“Good. Happy new year, Shiro.”

“Happy new year, Lance.”


End file.
